Adhesive tape is commonly dispensed from a continuous tape roll having a cylindrical spool on which the tape is wound. In some applications, it may be desirable to obtain segments of tape having uniform lengths and/or straight edges. The tape segments are typically torn from the wound tape on the roll, however, with the result that the lengths and edges of the tape segments are often irregular, haphazard and non-uniform.
Accordingly, a roll-riding tape cutting device which can be used to cut tape segments of selected lengths and/or straight edges from adhesive tape wound on a tape roll may be desirable for some applications.
Illustrative embodiments of the disclosure are generally directed to a tape cutting device for cutting tape segments from tape wound on a tape roll. An illustrative embodiment of the tape cutting device includes a device frame adapted to ride along the tape roll. A blade housing may be carried by the device frame. The blade housing may have a pair of spaced-apart tape roll guides and a blade space between the tape roll guides. A blade actuating panel may be pivotally carried by the device frame. A tape cutting blade having a tape cutting edge may be carried by the blade actuating panel. The tape cutting blade may be selectively deployable between a retracted blade position in the blade space and an extended blade position with respect to the blade space responsive to pivoting of the blade actuating panel on the device frame. A retaining mechanism may be carried by the tape cutting unit. The retaining mechanism may be adapted to secure the tape cutting unit on the tape roll.